


...In A Bottle

by majiwario



Series: Ships on Crack Cocaine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't be stupid, Not Serious, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiwario/pseuds/majiwario
Summary: Kageyama is thirsty so he goes to fill up his water bottle.If you somehow read this summary and still think this story will be a super serious fic that, once read, will make you cry from its super amazing dramatic, angsty, or romantically fluffy storytelling... I think *you're* on even more crack than this fic.





	...In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck. You'll need it.

Kageyama Tobio didn't know how to do anything if it wasn't intense. This, of course, meant that when he played volleyball, he went full out. After playing a game of volleyball which he took way more seriously than anyone on the opposition, or his own team, really, he felt parched. He walked slowly over to the bench, the exhaustion from the match kicking in now that it was over. He grabbed his water bottle and went to drink from it... but it was empty. This wouldn't stand. Not at all.

 

He went to fill up the water bottle, and...

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing to me!" the bottle bellowed.

Kageyama glanced inside, confused. There appeared to be a wet genie trapped inside his bottle. "How the fuck did you get in here, dumbass?!" Kageyama yelled.

"I don't know but I'll give you three wishes if you can get me the hell out." Kageyama stuck his finger inside and the genie gripped it tightly as he plucked his finger out again, the genie being freed with a POP!

"...Make your wishes. Go." the genie demanded.

"I wish to be way better at setting than dumbass Oikawa, I wish to have a fuckton of cash, and I wish for my goddamn water bottle to be filled."

Kageyama proceeded to inhale the water as if he was Kirby, and would get magical powers as a result of drinking all of the water.

Afterwards, the genie told Kageyama the following: "I wish dumbass you were smart enough to realise that you could have filled it yourself..."


End file.
